Love In Matematics
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Matematika, pelajaran mati-matian. Kalau yang nggak ada bakat sama sekali pasti langsung pecah kepalanya bila sudah berhadapan sama soalnya. begitu juga dengan Hinata yang nggak ada bakat sama sekali. Tapi ternyata dari Matematika sebuah cinta tumbuh dengan unik/Hinata P.O.V/My first SasuXHina/Nggak pintar bikin summary/Mind R&R?


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : OOC, gaje, oneshoot,alur terlalu cepat dan gak beraturan**_

_**Don't like? It's your problem!**_

**Konoha High School, Friday at 09.00 am**

Kakashi-sensei menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hinata, aku percaya kau bisa meraih juara di Olimpiade Matematika nanti." aku terlonjak kaget mendengar hal itu.

Sementara yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Tapi Sensei, aku belum bisa meng-" kata-kataku terpotong oleh teriakan teman-teman sekelas,

"Ah, Hinata selamat! Aku ingin sekali mengikuti perlombaan itu, tapi ternyata kau yang terpilih. Wah! Hebat sekali Hinata." Sakura memelukku dengan senang, tapi hatiku bergemuruh dengan kencang.

Bagaimana aku bisa menang? Aku tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu. Saat sedang melamun Kakashi-sensei datang menghampiriku,

"Hinata, aku tahu kau bingung dengan hal ini, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau belum siap. Tapi tenang saja, sensei mu ini akan membantumu. Jadi, datanglah ke ruanganku nanti. Kurasa, waktu seminggu cukup untuk melatihmu." mataku membeliak kaget.

Satu minggu. Bagaimana aku bisa menguasai pelajaran yang kesulitannya sudah terkenal hanya dalam satu minggu? Oh, Kami-sama! Kurasa aku akan bunuh diri setelah ini.

Aku masih memikirkan nasibku saat tangan Kakashi-sensei mengelus puncak kepalaku,

"Tenang saja Hinata. Kau pasti sanggup. Tunjukkan kelebihan marga Hyuuga." aku sedikit tertawa geli dan tenang mendengar perkataan Kakashi-sensei.

…

**Hyuuga House, Friday at 18.00 pm**

Hanabi berteriak keras mendengar kabar yang kudapatkan tadi pagi.

"Nee-san! Kau hebat sekali. Sepertinya Nee-san memang penerusnya Neji-nii." Hanabi memelukku erat sedangkan aku hampir menangis mendengarnya,

"Ah, Hanabi-chan. Nee-san rasa, Nee-san tidak akan bisa lolos penyisihan ini." kataku yang membuat Hanabi menyipitkan matanya.

"Nee-san jangan berkata seperti itu! Lagipula Neji-nii tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Astaga! Neji-nii, aku baru ingat dia dan mataku langsung menggeledah seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosoknya. Dan itu dia, baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan membawa satu box penuh buku Matematika. Glek! Oh, Kami-sama, aku benar-benar akan meloncat dari atap sekarang.

"Nii-san, untuk apa itu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dan hasilnya Neji memberikan deathglare padaku.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh Hinata! Tentu saja ini bahan-bahanmu untuk belajar. Atau perlu kuajari?"

Tidakk!

Kalau Neji-nii sampai mengajariku aku pasti akan mati seketika,

"Tidak usah, Nii-san! Aku bisa sendiri." mendengar kata-kataku Neji-nii lalu meletakkan box itu didekatku.

Ah, berat rasanya dadaku melihat tumpukan buku-buku ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dengan malas aku langsung mengangkat box itu ke kamarku dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarku.

"Hinata, kau harus semangat belajar. Meskipun mustahil, aku tetap berharap kau bisa lolos penyisihan besok." aku tak menyangka.

Neji-nii memperhatikanku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

**Konoha Gakuen Center, Monday at 07.00 a.m.**

"Ini adalah Olimpiade ke-100 yang sudah kami adakan. Kami berharap, kalian penerus Konoha dan kota sekitarnya dapat melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya di Tokyo." tak terasa seminggu sudah lewat, dan sekarang aku berdiri di sini. Di halaman aula pusat Konoha Gakure dan sedang mendengarkan kata sambutan dari Hokage Konoha, Tsunade. Setelah beberapa menit Hokage menyampaikan kata sambutan, peserta dipanggil satu persatu untuk memasuki ruangan.

Saat pemanggilan nama peserta jantungku rasanya sedang menggelar konser akbar. Tapi mataku sempat melihat sesosok pemuda yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikanku. Aneh sekali dia!

"Dari Sunagakure. Perwakilan dari Suna High School, Uciha Sasuke memasuki ruangan." Pemuda berambut raven dan bermata Onyx itu pun keluar dari barisan dan berjalan menuju ruangan.

Jadi pemuda itu namanya Uciha Sasuke ya?

"Dari Konohagakure. Perwakilan dari Konoha High School, Hyuuga Hinata. Silahkan memasuki ruangan." Aku tersentak.

Panggilan dari panitia itu membuyarkan lamunanku, segera aku berjalan menuju ruangan diiringi dengan detakan jantung yang begitu keras.

…

Sesampainya diruangan yang ternyata sudah penuh, aku cuman bisa celingukan, berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya.

"Sumimasen. Apa aku bisa duduk di sini?" tanyaku ramah, hingga membuat pemuda yang duduk disitu mengubah posisi kepalanya dari menunduk membaca buku menjadi mendongak menatapku.

Sedetik aku terhanyut setelah menatap mata kelamnya yang memikat, hingga aku sadar dan tersentak. Dia yang memperhatikanku di barisan tadi.

Dia tersenyum. Kuakui, senyumannya itu mempesona sekali. Senyuman yang sempurna yang menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sangat tampan. Pasti dia pangeran disekolahnya.

"Dozo okade kudasi!" tubuhku rasanya kaku tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk duduk dikursi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya,

"A-arigatou." Dia tersenyum melihatku yang salah tingkah.

"Oh.. Watashi no namae wa Uciha Sasuke desu. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" tangannya terjulur mengajak bersalaman.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu." Jawabku sambil menyambut tangannya dan segera duduk.

Setelah duduk aku segera mengeluarkan buku Matematika dari dalam tas dan membacanya. Tapi "Ah!" aku mendesah sambil menatap nanar buku yang ada didepanku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku.

Tidak lama setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki tua berambut landak berwarna putih yang membawa sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat. Dan bisa kutebak kalau amplop itu berisi soal-soal olimpiade ini. Aku menghela nafasku berat sementara Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja.

…

Sudah satu jam berlalu, aku masih saja terpekur melihat soal-soal Matematika yang kuanggap kesulitannya berada di atas standar. Sesekali aku melirik Sasuke, ingin sekali rasanya aku bertanya kepadanya beberapa soal tapi tetap kutahan. Aku kembali menatap lembar jawabanku, kosong! Yah, memang kosong.

Saat jariku asyik mempermainkan bolpoint yang kupegang, tiba-tiba segumpal kertas mendarat mulus di atas mejaku. Segera ku ambil dan kubuka untuk melihat isinya.

"Ini rumus nomor 4 dan 8." Desisku perlahan,

kepalaku lalu memutar kearah kertas tadi dilempar dan menemukan orang yang melemparnya tadi. Uciha Sasuke. Aku tahu ini curang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sedang memerlukannya. Segera ku terapkan rumus yang diberikan Sasuke tadi,dan dia tampak tersenyum saat aku meliriknya sepintas tadi.

"Lima belas menit lagi" suara kakek-kakek tua yang berdiri di depan kelas menginterupsi kegiatanku dan sukses membuatku terperangah.

Kulirik lagi lembar jawabanku, hanya terisi dua nomor saja. Jari-jariku segera kupaksakan untuk mencorat-coret mencari jawaban dan otakku tetap terus kupaksa. Tapi nihil. Sasuke melirikku,

"Hey! Bukankah aku sudah memberikan bocoran rumus padamu? Kenapa tidak dipergunakan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar,

"Aku sudah mempergunakannya, tapi aku tidak tahu langkah selanjutnya." Aku sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau ini?" meskipun tertutup oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, tapi aku tahu kalu Uciha Sasuke sedang kesal.

"Aku kan tidak menyukai Matematika." Jawabku sumringan, tapi sukses membuat bola mata Sasuke hampir keluar dan,,

"Bletak!" aduh! Kening ku rasa sakit sekali saat Sasuke menjitaknya,

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai Matematika, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku ketakutan dan hanya bisa memainkan jari-jariku.

"Ah! Dasar baka!" dengan kasar Sasuke merebut lembar jawabanku dan tampak mencoretnya.

"Ini! Cepat kumpulkan sana! Waktunya sudah hampir habis." Perintahnya.

Aku yang semula menunduk kini berusaha untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa Uciha-san melakukan ini?" dahi Sasuke mengerenyit mendengar ucapanku.

"Biarpun aku bodoh, tapi aku tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain. Biarkan aku lolos atau kalah dengan usaha ku sendiri Uciha-san. Dan meskipun aku kalah, aku tetap puas karena inilah kemampuanku." kutatap mata Onyx-nya supaya Sasuke bisa mengerti.

"Sudah kesan dan pesannya?" aku tersentak mendengarnya.

Aku masih tertegun saat Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan membawa lembar jawaban kami berdua.

…

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke yang menarik tanganku merubah posisinya menjadi berada disampingku dan melingkarkan tangannya dipiggangku yang ramping. Dasar tidak sopan.

Segera kutepis tangannya

"Maaf, Uciha-san. Tolong jangan begitu!" untuk yang pertama kalinya aku membentak seseorang.

"Hmm... Seharusnya kau memperlakukan ku dengan lebih baik Hyuuga-san." Katanya sambil mencoba memeluk tubuh mungilku, aku menahannya, memang tenagaku tidak kuat hingga membuat dia terjungkal tapi cukup untuk mencegahnya memelukku.

"Uciha-san, apakah kau tidak berlebihan untuk seorang yang baru mengenalku?" mata lavenderku menantang Onyx miliknya.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku bisa dengan mudah membawamu ke Tokyo bersamaku. Menarik kan." Dia lalu meninggalkanku yang meringkuk di dinding dengan wajah memerah. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan.

…

**Hyuuga House, Monday at 20.00 p.m**

Aku menghempaskan badanku keatas futon.

"Nii-san, hari ini sangat melelahkan rasanya. Kepalaku pusing."

Sekarang bermacam-macam keluhan yang kuarahkan kepada Neji-nii yang duduk disamping futon ku.

"Itu wajar Hinata. Ini kompetisi besar yang pertama untuk mu. Wajar kau begitu lelah menghadapinya." Aku mengangguk.

"Belum lagi tadi pagi aku juga bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan." Neji-nii menoleh.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Si pantat ayam menyebalkan."

Neji-nii tampak menahan tawa.

"Kenapa Nii-san?"

"Tidak apa. Um, lain kali berhati-hatilah dengan pantat ayam. Kalau tidak kau akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya." Kata Neji-nii sambil mengangkat kotak dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Nii-san katakan. Apa Nii-san mengenal Uciha-san? Tidak mungkin. Tapi Nii-san kan mengajar di Suna, tidak usah di pikirkan. Lebih baik aku tidur.

**...**

**Konoha High School, Tuesday at 08.30 a.m.**

"Yo, Hinata. Bagaimana rasanya kemaren?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

"Benar-benar melelahkan Naruto-kun." Jawabku dengan wajah lelah sambil memasukan puding strawwberry kedalam mulutku.

"Apa di sana kemarin banyak gadis-gadis cantik?" pertanyaan Naruto kali ini cukup lucu

"Hai." Kembali wajah naruto berbinar,

"Benarkah Hinata? Apa kau punya nomor ponsel mereka." Aku tersenyum, Naruto tampak begitu manis saat ini,

"Boleh aku minta? Kumohon hinata."

Aku yang sudah menduga hal ini menyeringai melihat pupy eyes milik naruto.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Yoi." Naruto tampak senang sekali sampai-sampai memelukku dan hampir saja membuat pudingku tumpah.

"Gommen Hinata-chan." katanya setelah sadar bahwa pelukannya bisa membunuhku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi Hinata, apakah kau bertemu dengan sahabatku kemarin?" aku langsung menatap Naruto dengan penasaran seolah-olah berkata

'Siapa namanya?',

"Dia perwakilan dari Sunagakure namanya Uciha Sasuke, dia bercerita kemarin bahwa dia bertemu dengan perwakilan Konohagakure, itu kau." mataku langsung membelalak mendengar cerita Naruto.

"D-dia s-saha-bb-batmu Naru-kun?" dan penyakit gagapku pun muncul plus wajahku terasa memanas.

Aku blushing? Dadaku terasa sesak. Apa aku ada perasaan terhadapnya? Fukano! Lupakan dia Hinata! Ini perasaan sesaat saja.

"I-iya. Aku b-bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"Bagaimana, dia tampan bukan? Kurasa dia akan sangat cocok bila menjadi pacarmu.",

"Uhuk, uhuk" aku tersedak mendengarnya, dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai. Dasar Naruto!

…

**Hyuuga House, Tuesday at 03.00 a.m**

"Tadaima." Kataku lesu

"Okaeri nasai." Suara baritone yang kupastikan bukan milik Nii-san menjawab salamku.

Segera aku masuk dan langsung melotot melihat sosok yang sedang duduk santai tapi angkuh di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang ya?" bukan Uciha Sasuke yang menjawab, tapi Nii-san yang baru datang dari dalam.

"Nii-san, kenapa pantat ayam menyebalkan ini bias ada di rumah kita?" Sasuke melotot mendengarku yang memanggilnya pantat ayam.

Lagi-lagi Neji-nii berusaha menahan tawa.

"Dia muridku di Suna, Hinata-chan. Kami kesini tadi ingin melihat pengumuman kelulusan seleksi Olimpiade kemarin. Dan selamat ya. Kau juga lulus."

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri agar tidak pingsan di situ.

"Aku mau ganti baju." kataku tanpa tenaga

"Cepatlah. Setelah ini kau harus belajar bersama Sasuke." Aku menatap Neji-nii horror.

"Jangan membantah." Balas Neji-nii dengan pandangan tak kalah horror juga.

**...**

**Perpustakaan Pribadi Hyuuga**

"Huwaahhh! Soal-soal ini membuatku gila." Jeritku

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Suka sekali berteriak seperti itu."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

"Sulit sekali."

"Kau ini, padahal sudah belajar selama dua minggu bersama ku. Kenapa tidak ada peningkatan?" aku Cuma bisa merunduk.

Benar kata Sasuke. Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu kami belajar bersama tapi tidak ada peningkatan.

"Kalau begini bagaimana kau bisa lolos?" Sasuke tampak putus asa.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau begitu menhkawatirkanku?"

"…"

"Sasuke-san."

"…"

"Hey, Sasuke-san ke-"

"Bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti orang asing, Hinata?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasakannya selama ini?" aku menggeleng.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku memperhatikanmu? Apa kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku bukan orang yang peka, Sasuke-san."

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Aishiteru Hinata." Aku terperangah mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Apa kamu mau?"

Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi. Sasuke mana mungkin menembakku.

Aku mencubit lenganku. Sakit! Berarti bukan mimpi.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk penuh semangat.

CUP! Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Sasuke membeliakkan matanya.

"Itu jawabanku Sasuke-kun." Kataku malu-malu, mukaku pasti sudah sangat merah.

Ya, akhirnya perasaan ku jelas sudah dan juga terbalaskan. Paling tidak, tidak ada lagi pantat ayam yang marah-marah bila sedang mengajarkanku Matematika. Tapi pantat ayam yang romantis dan penuh kasih sayang.

…

**Aula Nasional Konoha**

Aku maju kedepan menyerahkan lembar jawabanku kepada pengawas. Sementara pengawas yang mengawasi kami, masih orang yang sama yaitu bapak-bapak berambut landak kemarin, tersenyum melihatku.

"Kemajuan ya, Hyuuga-san."

"Begitulah, sensei. Permisi." Kataku seraya keluar dari ruangan. Menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar setengah jam yang lalu. Sementara peserta yang lain ternganga melihatku bisa mnyelesaikan 90 soal Matematika yang super sulit hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam.

…

"Bagaimana tadi Hime?" Tanya Sasuke saat kami sedang duduk di pinggir kolam di taman Aula Konoha.

"Cukup mudah Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pulang Hime! Kita kembali belajar di Perpustakaanmu." Sasuke mengajakku berdiri,

"Lagi?"

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku akan membuatmu pergi bersamaku ke Tokyo. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sementara aku memejamkan mataku. Menanti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**A/N : Uhu,uh,uh.. Endingnya gaje sangat yah. Maklum minna-san, Fuko masih author newbie. Ide buat fic ini Fuko dapat waktu Fuko habis ikut Olimpiade OSN Bidang Matematika. Waktu itu Fuko Cuma sendirian yang ikut kelas Matematika. Sedangkan kakak kelas Fuko ikut kelas Kimia. Gara-gara sendirian, Fuko jadi kepayahan ngejawab 20 soal yang super duper susah sedangkan sekolah lain yang ngirim lebih dari satu perwakilan, pada kerja sama. Gara-gara itu Fuko jadi kesel sendiri. Dan ngehayal sendiri kalau aja bisa kayak fic ini. Ini fic SasuHina Fuko yang pertama loh! Jadi Fuko perlu banget tanggapannya. Kritik dan saran Fuko terima. Kalau flame bisa kalau mau nanti malamnya Fuko gentayangin. Ini pair kesukaan Fuko, jadi Fuko harap minna-san kasih kiritik dan saran yang membangun Fuko. Sekali lagi Review ya Minna-san.**

**Arigatou**


End file.
